Tokio-Hotel-Wonderland Wiki
kürzliche Bearbeitungen eine deutschsprachige Seite von und für �� Fans mit informativen Details über die Stars von 1989 bis 2018 als Übersicht der bisherigen Seiten neu: in der Umsetzungsphase wäre auch seit mit Ende gestartet, die Planung für ein Online-Spiel (an der Plattform 'kongregate.com') als Story über die Band in HTML ohne 'CSS', hingegen jedoch mit bisher u.A. beinhaltenden 'onLoad', 'style' und 'script' (spezifisch 'JavaScript' und auch zusätzlich einer '.js'-Datei, um einen der visuellen Effekte an der Seite passend zu ergänzen) & von den Gebäuden und Personen ca. um den 01.09.1989 beginnend, auch aufgrund des Copyrights der Originale, bei dieser Version mit teils anderen Outfit-Marken und Logos, ohne Audio, etc. in Entstehung die Reihenfolge, wann welche Songs als "Devilish"-Band entstanden, diesem Wiki ergänzen (weitere Umsetzungen wären u.A. auch im Community Corner notiert) auch die Kategorien zur kompakteren Übersicht notieren: "Gebäude", "Auftritt", "Shooting", "Musikvideo-Standort", "Marken-Accessoires", "TV-Beitrag", "Film", "Zeitschrift", "Auszeichnung", "Ort" zu den weiteren Eigenschaften dieses Wikis Neuigkeiten über die Band, auch mit Infos der bisherigen Konzerte zB bis zu der ersten "Schrei"-Tour keine direkten Bilder als neu-hochgeladene Dateien, denn die Links der weiteren Webseiten sind dennoch in Suchmaschinen findbar und diese Plattform notierend Quellen wären zusätzlich erwähnt, seien sie innerhalb von Grafiken, Videos, an Seiten, etc. als Text sichtbar und zusätzlich werde probiert, Seiten allgemein als "https"-Version aufzurufen und hier zu ergänzen ...hingegen wäre die Seite mit zu viel Werbung, würde stattdessen nur die Grafik / die Info / das Video, ohne zusätzlich der Erwähnung der Quellseite innerhalb dieses Wikis getippt in eigene Worte gäbe es informative Details, spezifisch auch mit der Notierung des Datums (optional mit der Uhrzeit), auch von welchen User als ursprüngliche Quelle notiert weitere Fan-Seiten gäbe es als Rubrik, dort wäre (falls an der Seite erwähnt) auch zB "existiert seit" als nähere Info ergänzt nur öffentlich-sichtbare Texte gäbe es in diesem Wiki formuliert und gesucht (auch teils gefunden) wären Bilder zu den Stars als "Devilish" und "Black Questionmark", neben er Band sind dennoch auch erweiterte Bilder der einzelnen Jungs ergänzt (hingegen "Paparazzi"-Beiträge wären hier eher vermieden, stattdessen gäbe es eher seltene Bilder während Studio-Aufnahmen oder auch bei live-Konzerte, während Interviews und spezifische making-of Szenen der Musikvideos) neben den Hallen und open-air Bühnen der Konzerte ...wäre neben dem Land, auch die Webseite mit dem Standort zu diesem Zeitpunkt und aktuell, auch mit den bisherigen Namen der Orte zusammengefasst & Einzelseiten gäbe es bei zB vielen Infos zu spezifischen Rubriken wie Magazin-Covers oder auch dem Shooting im Tollhaus, den Auftritten bei "Star Search" und weiteren Shootings zu den Gymnasien der Stars wären auch einzelne Seiten ergänzt, um ähnliche Infos gereihter zu finden und bei Musikvideos wäre in Planung, auch die Personen des Abspanns diesem Wiki beizufügen und neben den Infos als Text und Links, wäre auch mehr Farbe in den einzelnen Zeilen in Planung Trailer der neuen Tour des Jahres 2019 auch als Beitrag mit dem Tourdaten auf Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profil u.A. auch als Video-Info (vom 29.10.2018) von German Music News auf YouTube die ersteren Tourdaten wären übrigens: 26.04.2019 Manchester Academy, Manchester, USA ���� 28.04.2019 O2 Forum Kentish Town, London, USA ���� 30.04.2019 E-Werk, Köln, Nordrhein-Westfalen, Deutschland ���� 01.05.2019 Ancienne Belique, Brüssel, Belgien ���� 03.05.2019 Razzmatazz, Barcelona, Spanien ���� 04.05.2019 Palacio Vistalegre, MadridMadrid, Spanien ���� 06.05.2019 Le Bikini, Toulouse, Frankreich ���� 07.05.2019 Fabrique, Mailand, Italien ���� 09.05.2019 Atlantico, Rom, Italien ���� 10.05.2019 Estragon Club, Bologna, Italien ���� 12.05.2019 L'Olympia, Paris, Frankreich ���� 13.05.2019 Le Transbordeur, Lyon, Frankreich ���� 15.05.2019 Melkweg Max, Amsterdam, Niederlande ���� 16.05.2019 Effenaar, Eindhoven, Niederlande ���� auch einige weitere Konzerte in Deutschland zu den weiteren Tourdaten u.A. 31.05.2019 丰 Konzert um 20:00 im Haus Auensee ���� zur Webseite mawi-concert.de (diese notiert u.A. auch dieses Direkt-Bild ✨ erwähnt das 6. Studio-Album der Band des Jahres 2019 ��) & der Vorverkauf des Konzerts startet ab dem 08.11.2018 um 10:00 ☄️ das Konzert wäre übrigens in der Gustav-Esche-Strasse 4, Leipzig, Deutschland ���� zu bisherige Konzerte mit visuellen Fotos & den näheren Standorten �� als weiteres Cover-Bild der 'Melancholic Paradise - Tour 2019' & ab dem 06.11.2018 wären die Upgrades vergünstigter erhältlich nennt selbige Seite & auch wären die nähere Tourdaten notiert als Video des 10.09.2018 mit Infos der Band über das geplante Jahr 2019 ° Quellenangaben: 'pensamentostokiohotel' auf instagram.com 05.03.2019 Tom mit Zöpfe (Lou Samuel's Frisur-Styling) als Beitrag auf gmx.at ('promiflash' wäre übrigens auch als Quelle im Beitrag notiert) zum Beitrag der ergänzten Quellseite des 05.03.2019 um 15:32 (getippt von Helena H.) & als YouTube-Video - auch von 'promiflash' 11.02.2019 "auf 'ne Coke mit Tokio Hotel"-Interview als YouTube-Video mit russischen Untertitel von 'Random Stranger' und als Beitrag auf coca-cola-deutschland.de (getippt am 12.02.2019) & zum Original-Video auf YouTube getippt am 05.02.2019 von Julia B. als Beitrag auf 'promiflash.de' notiert, dass "Melancholic Paradise" als Intro / Vorspann als Song der "Germany's Next Topmodel"-Staffel hörbar wäre und von der Band 'Tokio Hotel' wäre nähere Infos wären übrigens als passende Einzelseite getippt, welche sich allgemein auf das neue Album und den Songs, die Musikvideos, live-Performances der Songs diesen neuen Albums, oder auch Beiträge, Interviews, etc. beziehen 07.02.2019 die Band bei "Hollywood Tramp" als Video auf YouTube (zu Hollywood Tramp's YT-Channel & zu facebook.com/hollywoodtrammag & zur Webseite hollywoodtramp.de) auch wäre beim Video übrigens näheres zu den genaueren Tour-Standorten ergänzt & auch die Seite 'tokiohotel.lnk.to/melancholicparadise' erwähnt 05.02.2019 Bill im Interview mit dem "Diffus"-Magazin das Interview wurde mit Bill über ein Mikrofon mit autotune-Funktion umgesetzt ...übrigens Minute 3:56 beim Interview, wäre mit 'Engel Der Nacht' von Nena als Bills Song-Favorit von Nena ergänzt und Minute 0:46 - 0:51 beim Originalsong: 'Engel der Nacht wollen nichts versäumen ...Engel der Nacht wollen träumen - träumen' & auch "Feuer & Flamme" und "Du Kennst Liebe Nicht" fand Bill toll als Song selbiger Sängerin, während er notierte dass er ihre Songs noch auf Kassetten hatte, welche dann öfters mal gedreht, erst weitere Tonspuren umsetzte als Beitrag auch auf diffusmag.de (vom Author 'Torben Hodan') & als weitere Plattform gäbe es zB auch facebook.com/diffus & instagram.com/diffusmagazin & als YouTube-Channel 06.01.2019 'Amazon Prime Video - Golden Globes' Afterparty in L.A., Kalifornien Bill & auch Tom und Heidi waren u.A. dort ° Quellenangabe: louderthanloveth.wordpress.com �� 24.12.2018 Bill mit Weihnachtsmütze und Tom �� ° Quellenangabe: ca. um 20:00 auf Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil geteilt Bill bei 'Raya' (dating-app) der Sänger kam vorerst auf die Warteliste dieser Promi-App, möglicherweise erkannte ihm das System aufgrund seiner unterschiedlichen Stylings bloss nicht so ganz? zu Apps mit disem Nickname: 'Raya' auf itunes.apple.com • an der Webseite 'rayadatingapp.com' & 'rayatheapp.com' * Quellenangaben: ersterer Absatz als Beitrag des 20.11.2018 auf 'tag24.de' 31.07.2018 Aufnahmen der Dokumentation: 'Künstler die die Welt bewegten' mit Clemens Bittner als Beitrag der Seite 'tokiohotel-lovealways.com' & zu Clemens' instagram-Profil (auch zum Beitrag selbiger Episode & am 05.11.2018 wurde diese Episode übrigens um 22:15 auf dem Sender 'VOX' gezeigt) als Screenshot des Videos welches auf dem Sender 'VOX' (am 27.11.2018 von 'Pensamentos Tokio Hotel' auf YouTube) geteilt & ursprünglich als Doku von 'Maxi Media Medienberatungs- und Produktionsgesellschaft' erstellt wäre • die spannendsten Fakten, hier als Text nachlesbar: Peter Hoffmann entdeckte die Band im Jahre 2003 (zuvor fiel ihm jedoch Bill bei 'Star Search' mit dem Cover "It's Raining Men" auf) • übrigens waren die Screenshots dieser Casting-show mit 'Action Press / Müller-Staufenberg, Hartmut' notiert, auch wollte Simone und andere Leute Bill überzeugen, dass andere doch bereits mit Gesangsunterricht dort teilnehmen, etc. und es wäre die Anzahl von 'gegen 40.000 TeilnehmerInnen' ergänzt, keiner wollte Bill zum Ort fahren & auch war zuerst das Problem dass kein Passfoto verfügbar war (auch das Geld hierfür nicht ausreichte zB auch Simone ergänzte, dass sie das Geld nicht für Passfotos ausgeben mag), denn es wurde gezweifelt, dass Bill allgemein toll beim Publikum ankäme & dann klebte Bill hingegen Tom's Passfoto an die Berwerbung, sandte sie ab und fuhr dann doch hin, auch wurde er ziemlich schnell mal aus der Menge der teilnehmenden Personen genommen, da er 'lustig aussehe', dann kam er doch eher nach vorne gereiht & kam dann mit seinem Cover auch auf die Bühne (nannte je Bill während des Interviews mit aktuellen Outfit), jedoch flog Bill auch nach ersterer Wertung dann mit knapp-wenigeren Punkten aus dem Team • Bill berichtete Peter Hoffmann über seine Schülerband in Magdeburg, auch hatte Bill Peter Hoffmann zu sich in den Proberaum eingeladen und Peter Hoffmann traf dann erstmals die weiteren Jungs dieser Band & Georg hatte manchmal beim Training verschlafen oder befand sich beim Handball-Training, auch hiess die Band noch 'Devilish' Peter Hoffmann hatte die Band in sein Studio (Vögelsen, Lüneburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) eingeladen, u.A. erkannte er Bill's positive Aura und vorerst wurden mal die Song-Strukturen, etc. etklärt ...als wäre die Band noch tatsächlich einer der Beginner die Band war bisher noch nicht gecastet (sondern existierte bereits als Band) als Peter Hoffmann die Band zu unterstützen begann 6 Wochen Sommerferien standen an & die Ferien verbrachte die Band regelmässig in Peter Hoffmann's Studio (ausgestattet mit einer 3-Zimmer-Wohnung und 6 Schlafplätze, diese wären übrigens auch der Drehort des 'Devilish'-Musikvideos mit dem Song "Leb Die Sekunde") & auch traf sich Peter Hoffmann während dieses Zeitraumes, um mit den Eltern zu klären, ob dies okay ginge und diese empfanden dies positiv • Bill und Tom unterhielten sich noch vor diesen Sommerferien (bevor 'Durch Den Monsun' veröffentlicht wurde) mit seinem besten Freund und ergänzten ca. 'voll toll, die Veröffentlichung tatsächlich innerhalb der Sommerferien umsetzbar wäre & die Band dann auf "MTV" oder auf "VIVA" zu sehen wäre, Leute würden uns an der Strasser erkenntn, etc.' • die Band erhielt dann auch ein Interview-Coaching, hingegen meinte dieser Coach dass die Band bereits auch ohne diesen perfekt passt seit die Kaulitz-Brüder (am 01.09.2004) 15 Jahre alt wurden, wären ca. 15 zu bezahlende Leute auf ihrer Perron notiert im Studio in Vögelsen (Deutschland) probte die Band übrigens ca. 2 Jahre nun war dann auch das erste Album komplettiert und die Band suchte nach einer passenden Plattenfirma, 'Durch Den Monsun' wurde daraufhin veröffentlicht • der Song befand sich sogar (gesucht vom 100. Chart nach oben, "Don't Cha" befand sich bei diesen Trend-Charts übrigens an zweiter Reihung mit der Info 'neu' notiert), an erster Platzierung eine Woche vor Schulbeginn gab es nun ein Kriesen-Meeting bei der Kaulitz-Familie mit den Eltern, den Produzenten, den Anwälten und weiteren Personen nach einiger Zeit meinte die Direktorin, für ein Jahr wären die Kaulitz-Brüder deshalb vorerst beurlaubt • danach wurde auf 2 Jahre und noch ein halbes Jahr zusätzlich verlängert, die Kaulitz-Twins waren dann bereits 18 Jahre bis / ab Tag 3 des Gymnasiums wurden Bill und Tom zusätzlich von Securities und dem schwarzen Bus abgeholt (die anderen SchülerInnen stiegen dann hingegen in den gewöhnlichen Bus) & dann ging es Richtung zur Promotion ins Studio • auch gab es auch zwei Auftritte innerhalb eines Tages und die Band wurde deshalb mit zwei kleinen Privat-Jets (wo grad mal im Stauraum ein Bass und eine Gitarre Platz fand), zu den passenden Orten geflogen (als Szenen während des Interviews waren die Bandmitglieder u.A. Bill mit seinem 'Suds'-Shirt, der Cola-Flasche und Georg's 'Red Hot Chili Peppers'-Shirt ergänzt) am Tag darauf in der ersten Pause meinte dann die Direktorin zu den Kaulitz-Brüdern, sie wären vorerst mal vom Schulunterricht befreit • dann noch ein 2. Jahr & dann waren die Brüder auch schon 18 Jahre dennoch wurde noch der Abschluss beim Fernstudium in Bochum gestartet: in genau 13 Monaten mit monatlichen 500 Euro (gesamt nun 6.500 Euro) & Mathe, Deutsch, Englisch je als Pflichtfächer und 3 zusätzlich-wählbaren Fächern standen zur Auswahl mit dem 05.03.2008 gab es dann auch die mit 1,8 als Notendurchschnitt erhaltene Zeugnisse an beide Kaulitz-Brüder & Simone war übrigens stolz auf ihre Jungs • der "DistancE-Learning 2009"-Studienpreis ging übrigens auch an 7 weitere FernschülerInnen 'Durch Den Monsun' stand mehrere Wochen auf Platz 1 der Charts und verkaufte sich über 1,5 Millionen Mal ein Konzert-Veranstalter kontaktierte Peter Hoffmann, u.A. aufgrund eines Problems: das Konzert der Band wurde an einen anderen Standort verschoben, da die Fan-Zahl die Platzmenge überstieg Tom's erste Schlagzeile in der 'Bild'-Zeitung, dass Tom mit 15 Jahren bereits mit 25 Fans 'näheren Kontakt' hatte ab 2005 war Natalie Franz TH's make-up Artist, auch gab es für den 2-wöchigen Flug nach Italien ...10 Tage, passend mit 10 Flaschen haarspray, denn seine Frisur mit Spay und den blonden Strähnen, wäre ca. mit einer Flasche fixiert • Simone schneiderte übrigens Bill's Jeans welche er während des Musikvideos 'Durch Den Monsun' trug ein Konzert in der Schweiz (während eines Konzerts im Jahre 2006 mit Steine/Flaschenwürfe von Anti-Fans?) war auch ziemlich extrem: beim 2. Konzert wurde Bill übrigens nicht von polizeilichen Kräften geschützt, sondern sogar von der Armee • Bill berichtete von selbigen Konzert (während Gustav sein Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Cocaine Cowboys' trug) seither war die Band nun auch mit ungefähr 8 Securities bei Wegen unterstützt auch berichtete Gustav während des aktuellen Interviews der Doku über die Schlägerei in der Disko 'The Club' des 12.07.2009 um 04:10 morgens im Jahre 2009 gab es ein Shooting (mit dem Fotograf Karl Lagerfeld) für die 'Vogue'-Ausgabe in Deutschland im 2010 gab es das Shooting für die italienische Ausgabe des 'Vogue'-Magazins & in selbigen Jahres gab es auch den Auftritt am Laufsteg in Mailand bei der Fashion-Week für DsquaredzBill von selbigen Konzert (während Gustav sein Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Cocaine Cowboys' trug) seither war die Band nun auch mit ungefähr 8 Securities bei Wegen unterstützt an Wochenenden 'campierten' auch manchmal ungefähr 50 Fans vor Türe des Wohnortes der Kaulitz-Brüder (manche machten es sich neben Lagerfeuer gemütlich, etc.) es gab dann einen 2 Meter-Zaun & 24-Stunden Securities, dennoch gab es dann diesen Einbruch: Bill's Unterwäsche, Fotos und Songtexte lagen vertreut in der Umgebung, etc. • die Kaulitz-Brüder planten zwar bereits schon länger sich einen Zweitwohnsitz in L.A. zu finden (da sie u.A. auch die Stadt toll fanden) jedoch seit dieser Situation stand nun fest, da muss was umgesetzt werden: die Kaulitz-Brüder zogen dann vorerst mal für 4 Wochen in ein Hotel • online wurde ein passendes Haus ausgewählt & ein Privat-Jet vorreserviert / gemietet • nachts wurden dann das Gepäck von 8 Koffer der Stars an Board gelagert, der Rest wurde über ein Container-Schiff transportiert, übrigens auch die 5 Hunde siedelten nach L.A., hingegen Georg und Gustav verblieben noch in Deutschland • L.A. wurde dann ca. 6 Jahre bewohnt "Love Who Loves You Back" gab es als Musikvideo im Jahre 2014 & "Boy Don't Cry" wurde als Video im Jahre 2017 veröffentlicht genannt wurde während der Doku auch allgemein der (Interview?)-Ort vom Juli 2018 in Berlin, Deutschland • 'Schwerelos' war der Song, welcher beim gelb-schwarzen Hintergrund mit Bill's rötlicher Frisur als Band performt wurde & auch war Robert Kunstmann bei diesem Shooting in selbigen Raum & Alex Gernandt notierte, er 'kannte die Band seit ihren Anfängen' • 'Lebe Die Sekunde' wurde als Musikvideo innerhalb dieser Dokumentation mit der Textzeile "mit freundlicher Genehmigung von 'Polydor/Island' a division of 'Universal Music GmbH'" notiert • Peter Hoffmann produzierte mit 'Tokio Hotel' als Band seit dem Jahre 2004 • im Jahre 2006 entstand dann das Musikvideo 'Der Letzte Tag' • bei den 'MTV - European Music Awards' im Jahre 2007 regnete es erstmals erst bei der Band Tokio Hotel, dann erst bei weiteren Bands, hingegen zuvor nie während diesen Events • im Jahre 2009 gab es die 'Humanoid'-Tour der Band & die Band wollte nun ihre Songs in englischer Sprache umsetzen, die Plattenfirma wollte die Band jedoch mit deutschen Songs weiter-performend, deshalb beshcloss nun der neue Vertrag: je eine englische, als auch eine deutsche Ausgabe ihrer Alben zu veröffentlichen • die Band äusserte später, allgemein nur noch englische Songs zu planen • die Band wollte Deutschland als Konzert-Region nicht so gern vernachlässigen, jedoch die Zelte der Fans in der Region ihres Wohnortes, liess die Jungs im Jahre 2009 nochmals Deutschland verlassend, denn auch gab es 'Les Afghanes On Tour' (welche die Band-Mitglieder noch weniger ihrer Privatsphäre beliessen) & der Umzug nach L.A. war nun fix • Bill hatte seine kurze Frisur in blond & Georg trug beim Interview bereits seinen Bart & Gustav hatte u.A. neue Tattoos zB eine Feder am rechten Unterarm • interviewt wurde übrigens auch Natalie Franz als ex-makeup Stylistin der Band (bis zum Jahre 2009?), Lena Meyer-Landrut als langjährige befreundete Person der Band-Jungs (erlangte übrigens mit 19 Jahren Ruhm), Alex Gernandt als Musikjounalist und ex-Chefredakteur des 'Bravo'-Magazins, Peter Hoffmann als Musikproduzent �� 05.12.2018 Bill mit Weihnachtsmütze �� ° Quellenangabe: Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil �� 22.11.2018 Bill an einem Strand �� die Blume hinter der Elfe / Nixe wirkt neu, als auch die Kette / der Kringel über dem Schlangen-Tattoo? ° Quellenangabe: Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil 19.11.2018 Bill in Unterwäsche der Marke "CDLP" als Direkt-Bild • zur Webseite 'cdlp.com' mit einer ähnlichen "Y"-Form als Modell ° Quellenangabe: tokiohotelaliensspain.blogspot.com (und als zusätzliche Info, dass "Bill's instagram-Story" die ursprüngliche Quelle wäre) 18.11.2018 Bill's neues Pumba-Tattoo �� ° Quellenangabe: BIll's verifiziertes instagram-Profil • als Tattoowierer: Daniel Meyer von das Leitbild 18.11.2018 "Im Kreuzverhör #8 Tokio Hotel "Zimmer 483" album-der-woche.de mit Jakob Uhlig und Tim Schwöbel • auch wären Merten Mederacke, Mark Schneider, Moritz Zelkowicz notiert 29.10.2018 (ca. um 17:00?) Bill mit / von Alfred Steffen für das Süddeutsche Zeitung Magazin ° Quellenangaben: Alfred Steffen's instagram Profil 14.10.2018 (ca. um 9:00) Tom schenkte Bill den Hund "Stitch" Bild_1 • Bild_2 • wurde am 18.08.2018 geboren (ist am Bild 8 Wochen alt und wiegt 4kg / 9lbs) ° Quellenangaben: gala.de & als Alternativlink an selbiger Seite (ursprünglich von Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profils) Song: 'Vogel Aus Gold' • (Veröffentlichungsdatum: 12.10.2018) forum.tokiohotel.ru auf 'twitter' teilte ein 14-Sekunden Audio dieses Songs des Albums 'Ciao' & als weiteres Direkt-Bild vom 02.08.2018 als YouTube-Video des Users Herz_BTK vom 03.08.2018 als weiteres YouTube-Video des Users Sounds of Suburbia Official der 24.08.2018 erwähnt als Video auf selbiger Plattform von 'BACKSPIN' als verifiziertes Youtube-Profil ein Interview zu selbigen Album vom 05.10.2018 als weiteres Video des Users strawberryLV vom 05.10.2018 ein weiteres Video des Profils NisseVEVO vom 29.07.2018 als Auftrittsdatum während dem TH-Sommercamps: Video_1 von "Tokio Hotel Spain" (08.10.2018 auf YouTube hochgeladen) & Video_2 von Sounds of Suburbia Official (09.10.2018 auf YouTube hochgeladen) vom 09.10.2018 als Beitrag auf Heidi's verifiziertes instagram-Profil & als Direkt-Video ° Quellenangaben: erstes Direkt-Bild des Titels: Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil vom 05.20.2018 (ca. um 22:00?) & erwähnt wurde auch als Direkt-Quelle: nisse.lnk.to notierter twitter-Beitrag erwähnt auch Bill's IG-Story als ursprüngliche Quelle & yadi.sk als Seite mit ähnlichem Audio, bloss um eine Sekunde kürzer. das zweite Direkt-Bild wäre übrigens an forum.tokiohotel.ru als 'twitter'-Beitrag nachlesbar 19.08.2018 Georg liess sich nun auch mehr Bart wachsen ° Quellenangaben: Georg's verifiziertes instagram-Profil vor 10 Jahren gewann die Band übrigens die VideoMusicAwards in Hollywood, USA ���� als Bild_1 und Bild_2 (je als Hinweis der ursprünglichen Quelle: "Getty Images") ° Quellenangaben: xanianews.com und ursprünglich von mtv.com & von Madeline Roth als Beitrag am 18.08.2018 getippt. ähnliche Beiträge des VMA 2008 gäbe es u.A. auch an diesen Seiten: Video_1 • Beitrag_1 • Video_2 11.08.2018 "13 Jahre Tokio Hotel" (13:00) in der König-Pilsener-Arena, Arenastrasse 1, Oberhausen, Deutschland ���� zur Webseite der Arena & zu Webseiten mit Erwähnung diesen Treffens (Countdowns der noch-verbleibenden Tage, Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden • gäbe es übrigens auch auf https://countingdownto.com) nizzino.com - evensi.de - eventeri.com - yellow.place/de - facebook.com/THFantreffen ("Durch Den Monsun" wurde als erste Single der Band am 15.08.2005 veröffentlicht • zum passenden Video selbigen Jahres) als Banner für 2018 • und als Seite at.eventeri.com vorherige Fantreffen mit näheren Details 2017 als Bild & als Bild u.A anwesender Fans mit Eileen, Kathi, Josie, Joyce, Eileen, Lisa, Cary, Patrick, Kerstin, Sunny, Petra als Seite auf de-de.fievent.com & als Seite auf signedevents.net 2016 als Seite auf pl.fievent.com 2015 als Seite auf tokiohotel-fanclub.de Fan-Treffen in Wien 10.09.2016 als Beitrag der Veranstaltung auf facebook.com und als Beitrag einer Pedition auf facebook.com T O K I O H O T E L – H I N T E R D I E W E L T Buch & Regie: Oliver Schwabe ... Kamera: Benjamin Wistorf ... Schnitt: Christian Becker ... Produzentin: Birgit Schulz ... Produktion: Bildersturm Filmproduktion ein Dokumentarfilm mit einer Dauer von 90 Minuten der verifizierte Beitrag auf instagram und auf TH's verifiziertem Twitter-Profil über die special-edition im Digipack auf amazon.de 丰 "Hinter die Welt" +Bonusmaterial (war für kurze Zeit bis 10.08.2018 online verfügbar) "Arte" zeigte einen Auftritt der Band in Mexiko während Tom ein für manche auffälligeres Outfit trug (zu sehen bei Minute 12:50 im Video) und Paragraph 86a im Gesetzbuch wäre in diesem Zusammenhang noch genauer geprüft. ● ist nun auf TH's verifizierten YouTube-Channel online verfügbar ● Teil 1 • Teil 2 • Teil 3 • Teil 4 26.04.2018 Hinter die Welt (19:30 - 22:30) im Cineplex Paderborn (Kino 6), Westernstrasse 34, Paderborn, Deutschland ���� zur Webseite des Kinos und zu den Sitzplänen (preislich zwischen 6,50€ und 25€ für Doppel-Sitzplätze) zu den Öffnungszeiten des Kinos und zum Stadtplan in Deutschland am 27.06.2016 entstanden +in Los Angeles (USA) die Aufnahmen der Kaulitz-Brüder für die Doku und als Direkt-Beitrag auf Twitter von "tbtokiohotel" der Original-Beitrag auf Instagram von Oliver Schwabe und der Reblog von TH worldwide FC als Video-Trailer vom 17.11.2017 auf dem verifizierten YouTube-Channel der Band & als weitere Seite Details zu den Kino-Standorten, als auch von "Bildersturm Filmproduktion" auf der "vimeo"-Plattform gäbe es in deutscher Sprache zwei Trailer: 1. Trailer, 2. Trailer und einen internationalen Trailer ' wann & wo? ' 24.11.2017 Premiere um 18:45 im 'Cineworld' in Lünen (Im Hagen 3, in Deutschland) im "Kino 4" zur Kino-Webseite mit Film-Vorschau der aktuellen Woche. ' 30.11.2017 Film-Start in den deutschen Kinos, Filmverleih:mindjazz pictures ' Details des Filmes mit 2 Minuten gekürzterer Fassung & zwei Seiten über die Kritiken des Films auf kritiken.de und filmportal.de ' Details der Kinos ' Details zu den Sendeterminen, den Kinotickets und den Standorten des Kultiplex und der UCI-Kinowelt in Deutschland ���� & auch zu den Informationen über den Standort des UCI-Kinos in Wien ���� am 30.11.2017 je um 20:00 beginnend, wäre das UCI-Kinoevent danach mit der Vorführung eines exklusiven Interviews mit der Band (in Köln und Siegburg würden jedoch weitere Kinozeiten direkt beim Kino erfragbar sein) UCI Am Eastgate, Märkische Allee 176 - 178, 12681 Berlin, Deutschland UCI Colosseum, Schönhauser Allee 123, 10437 Berlin, Deutschland UCI Ruhr Park, Am Einkaufszentrum, 44791 Bochum, Deutschland UCI Düsseldorf, Hammer Strasse 29-31, 40219 Düsseldorf, Deutschland UCI Am Lausitz Park, Am Seegraben 22, 03051 Cottbus, Deutschland UCI Dessau, Wolfgangstrasse 14b, 06844 Dessau, Deutschland UCI Elbe Park, Lommatzscher Strasse 82, 01139 Dresden, Deutschland UCI Duisburg, Neudorfer Strasse 36-40, 47057 Duisburg, Deutschland UCI Gera, Reichsstrasse 3, 07545 Gera, Deutschland UCI Othmarschen Park, Baurstrasse 2, 22605 Hamburg, Deutschland UCI Wandsbek (ex "Smart City"), Friedrich-Ebert-Damm 134, 22047 Hamburg, Deutschland UCI Hürth Park, Hürth Park L 106, 50354 Hürth, Deutschland Cineplex Filmpalast, Hohenzollernring 22, 50672 Köln, Deutschland UCI Nova Eventis, Einkaufszentrum Nova Eventis, 06237 Leuna / OT Günthersdorf, Deutschland UCI Neuss, Batteriestrasse 7, 41460 Neuss, Deutschland UCI Potsdam, Babelsberger Strasse 10, 14473 Potsdam, Deutschland Cineplex, Europaplatz 1, 53721 Siegburg, Deutschland UCI Millennium City, Am Handelskai, 1200 Wien, Österreich 30.11.2017 - 06.12.2017 & die Kinozeiten wären direkt beim Kino erfragbar Cineplex, Meistershofener Strasse 14, 88045 Friedrichshafen, Deutschland Kino 6 - Cineplex Capitol, Wilhelmsstrasse 2A, 34117 Kassel, Deutschland Cineplex, N7 17, 68161 Mannheim, Deutschland Cineplex Planie, Gartenstrasse 51, 72764 Reutlingen, Deutschland Cineplex, Bahnhofstrasse 15, 78224 Singen, Deutschland Kultiplex, Berliner Strasse 4, 38226 Salzgitter Lebenstedt, Deutschland 02.12.2017, wobei ersterer Termin mit genauerer Kinozeit direkt beim Kino erfragbar wäre & letzterer Termin eine einmalige Sondervorstellung war Cineplex, Bahnhofstrasse 13, 76646 Bruchsal, Deutschland Cineplex Metropolis, Am Alten Markt 1 - 2, 79539 Lörrach, Deutschland TH - Summer Camp als Bild des Beitrages von "Treehouse Ticketing" auf instagram.com neu: das Band-Video nach dem Sommer-Camp ❤️ �� �� �� �� �� �� 26.07.2018 - 29.07.2018 "The Great Escape" �� �� �� �� �� �� ❤️ im Ferropolis • Gräfenhainichen • Deutschland ���� • Throwback mit Flagge des Camp-Logos • ° Quellenangaben: Tokio Hotel auf 'instagram.com' 09.09.2018 2019 mit weiteren Ideen zum nächsten Camp ° Quellenangaben: Tokio Hotel auf 'instagram.com' 29.07.2018 Feuerwerk ° Quellenangaben: Tokio Hotel auf 'instagram.com' 28.07.2018 Fan-Tattoos ° Quellenangaben: 'tokiohotelupdates_' auf instagram.com als Beitrag von Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profils während des Live-Konzerts als weiteren Beitrag selbiger Quelle & dem Direkt-Bild (mit Erwähnung von Dominik Wilzok als Video-Trailer des Camps & weiteren Shooting-Beitrag mit Bill selbigen Profils mit Direkt-Bild mit Kooperation von "Gut Aiderbichl" als Direkt-Bild von TH's verifiziertem instagram-Profil eines der Tipis • sie werden von Domo Camp zur Verfügung gestellt, welche übrigens auch "More Than Shelters" unterstützen ° Quellenangaben: Georg's verifiziertes instagram-Profil der '89'-Hoodie (welcher vom Design mal bei einem Interview getragen wurde) • eine MD-LA Schirmkappe ° Quellenangaben der Kappe: instagram-Beitrag von 'magdeburglosangeles' (war übrigns erst mit Beginn des "Summer Camp 2018" verfügbar) ° Quellenangaben des Hoodies: instagram-Beitrag von 'magdeburglosangeles' • "tokiohotel-shop.zeugs.de" als Webseite aktuellere Beiträge über dieses Event (u.A. wären seit dem 19.07.2018 um ca. 20:30 alle Tickets bereits ausverkauft, übrigens soll es nächstes Jahr ein weiterer Camping-Termin stattfinden) • auf TH's instagram-Seite • auf Bill's verifizierte instagram-Seite • Tickets auf treehouse-ticketing.com das exklusive das Camp-Abenteuer für 18+ jährige Fans mit kompakten YouTube-Video & einem Fan-Tattoo auch als Video als Beitrag der Band auf instagram & als neueren Beitrag zu selbigen Event mit dem direkten Bild des Beitrages & ein Beitrag der Band auf facebook.com zum Event. Hunde wären durchaus erlaubt, erwähnte das Treehouse-Team in englischer Sprache und weitere Fragen wären in der FAQ-Rubrik der Sommercamp-Webseite nachlesbar die Bezahlung der Pakete könnte über Vorkasse, Sofortüberweisung oder Kreditkarte umgesetzt werden und die teilnehmenden Fans des Events müssten mindestens das 18. Lebensjahr erreicht haben. in gekennzeichnete Bereiche ist das Rauchen von Zigaretten okay und allgemein gäbe es auch Fan-Artikel beim Camp zu kaufen. neben Yoga, wäre auch von Gustav erstellte Mahlzeiten und Tattoos allgemein im Programm erwähnt. übrigens wäre das Mitbringen eigener Getränke oder Nutzen von Handys und Kameras wäre beim Camp nicht erwünscht. Zug-Stationen in der Nähe des Camps wären "Dessau", "Lutherstadt Wittenberg" und "Gräfenhainichen", auch wäre ein Shuttle-Bus mit "310" als Nummer, zum Camp fahrend ...und hingegen mit beispielsweise einem Auto wäre es diese Strecke: über die "A9"-Autobahn die Abfahrt "Dessau Ost" nehmen und danach nach rechts Richtung "Oranienbaum" abbiegen, dort dann an der Hauptstrasse 107 Richtung "Gräfenhainichen" 1km fahren, bis du "Jüdenberg" erreichst, dann nach links abbiegen Richtung zu "Ferropolis" ("B107"), nach 2 weiteren km erreichst du das Sommercamp der Band. eigene Handtücher könnten bei jedem Paket mitgebracht werden, auch würde 7 Tage (ohne dem früheren Beginn) eine E-Mail mit Details an dich gesandt werden, Speisen, Getränke, etc. wären entweder mit Bargeld oder Kreditkarte bezahlbar und am 30.07.2018 um 12:00 sollte der Platz / das Tipi / etc. geräumt sein, um den Rückbetrag zu erhalten. Bill's Beitrag auf instagram und als Direkt-Bild mit den übersetzten Worten: ein Sommer, eine Insel, vier Tage, drei Nächte, fünfhundert Leute, hundert Tipi's, zweihundertfünfundsiebzig Betten, Millionen an Erinnerungen & eine Erfahrung! # bis zu 500 Fans hätten Platz beim Sommer-Camp: th-summercamp.com # Pakete: "As Young As We Are" ~''' "We Found Us" '''~ "Love Who Loves You Back" ~''' "Dogs Unleashed" '''~ "Easy" Upgrades "Geisterfahrer" ~''' "Invaded" '''Abstimmung der Live-Songs des Sommercamps 2018 * Freitag: 80% stimmten für "Love Who Loves You Back" • 20% stimmten für "Covered In Gold" * Donnerstag: 61% stimmten für "Heilig" • 39% stimmten für "Nach Dir Kommt Nichts" * Mittwoch: 82% stimmten für "Automatic" • 18% stimmten für "Cotton Candy Sky" * Dienstag: 67% stimmten für "Rette Mich" • 33% stimmten für "Leb Die Sekunde" * Montag: 58% stimmten für "Wenn Nicht Mehr Geht" • 42% stimmten für "Lass Uns Hier Raus" auch wäre das Event mit vegetarischen und optional veganen Speisen mit allgemein zusätzlich einem strikten Handyverbot erwähnt, berichtet beispielsweise u.A. auch dieser Beitrag von "nobe" vom 23.05.2018 auf "kurier.at" "As Young As We Are" - Paket (3.599€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in deinem exklusiven Einzel-Tipi mit einem 140x200cm klappbaren Bbett (ausgestattet mit einer Matratze, einem Bettbezug, einem Kissen und einer Decke je mit Überzug) * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Sitzsack, einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "We Found Us" - Paket (1.799€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem 2-Personen-Tipi mit zwei von einander getrannten 80x200cm klappbaren Einzelbetten (ausgestattet mit einer Matratze, Bettbezüge, Kissen und Decken je mit Überzug) hingegen das "We Found Us 2"-Paket (3.598€) liesse dich deine/n weitere/n Tipi-PartnerIn selbst aussuchen * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Sitzsack, einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Love Who Loves You Back" - Paket (999€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem 4-Personen-Tipi mit 3 Camping-Betten (ausgestattet mit Kissen und Schlafsäcken) hingegen das "Love Who Loves You Back 4"-Paket (3.996€) liesse dich deine 3 weiteren Tipi-PartnerInnen selbst aussuchen * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange, jedoch keinem Sitzsack. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Dogs Unleashed" - Paket (799€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem selbst-mitgebrachten Zelt, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Easy" - Paket (899€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen für 3 Tage gesicherten und bewachten Platz für dein Wohnmobil / deinen Wohnwagen direkt im "TH Sommer Camp" mit zusätzlich dem inkludierten 3-Tage-Programm, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) Upgrade: "Geisterfahrer" (45€) um dieses Upgrade umzusetzen, müsstest du zuvor eines der oben-erwähnten Pakete kaufen * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es für 3 Tage einen passenden Platz für dein Auto direkt im "TH Sommer Camp" mit zusätzlich dem inkludierten 3-Tage-Programm, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche (jedoch müsste es tatsächlich ein Auto sein ...kein Anhänger, kein Wohnmobil, kein Campingbus oder ähnlicher "fahrbarer Untersatz") Upgrade: "Invaded" (ab 249€) um dieses Upgrade umzusetzen, müsstest du zuvor eines der oben-erwähnten Pakete kaufen * erlebe das Event bereits am 26.07.2018 ab 16:00, als auch bist du bei der einmaligen Eröffnungsfeier direkt mit dabei ' 08.06.2018 �� R.I.P. Pumba (5 Jahre) ' 12.03.2018 - Pumba's Arztbesuch nähere Details wären auf der Infoseite zu den Fakten über die Band-Mitglieder findbar ' 04.06.2018 Bill's neues Tattoo in L.A. ist eine Schlange �� mit anvisiertem Ziel am Kopf ' als YouTube-Video von Tokio Hotel Spain mit zusätzlichen Direkt-Texthinweis direkt im Video mit "das leitbild" und als Bild mit Beitrag zum Direkt-Bild von "Daniel Meyer" als "dasleitbild" auf instagram auch als Beitrag auf tokiohotelaliensspain.blogspot.com von "Tokio Hotel Worldwide FC" 16.05.2018 als Direkt-Bild • während er eine Jeans der Marke 'Calvin Klein' trug ° Quellenangaben: Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil 09.04.2018 als zweiteres Bild ° Quellenangaben: Bill's verifiziertem instagram-Profil 09.03.2018 Bill mit bloss einem Handtuch bekleidet auf TH's Twitter-Profil und auf Bill's Instagram-Profil mit identen Bild 13.11.2017 ein ähnlicher Instagram-Beitrag • als Direkt-Bild 03.10.2017 als weiteren instagram-Beitrag mit ähnlichem Bild 14.05.2018 • selbiger Song auf 'spotify' & die "I'm Not OK"-EP auf 'iTunes' und auf 'amazon' als komplettes Video des 18.05.2018 • beide Kaulitz-Brüder leben seit 8 Jahren in L.A. • arbeiten gerade an einem weiteren Album • und wären sie wieder zurück in Deutschland, werde auch Ursula (Oma-Kaulitz) besucht �� �� zu den Tourdaten �� �� die Zeitzonen der Konzerte wäre übrigens in "CET" (Central European Time) notiert & heute ist der . , Uhrzeit: (UTC/GMT -2 Stunden) zur treehouse-ticketing Webseite & • zur Begründung für die vorläufige Verschiebung der 2018-Tour in englischer Sprache (je auf 'twitter') • Beitrag_1 und Beitrag_2 ~ Schrei Live ~ Zimmer 483 ~ Room 483 ~ 1000 Hotels ~ Humanoid City ~ Feel It All ~ Billy ~ Dream Machine ~ 23.05.2018 "Boy Don't Cry" als "Beste Cinematographie 2018" nominiert ���� erweiterte Infos wurde zur Seite der anderen Projekte auf Auftritte der Band verschoben Linda (Gustav's Frau), seine Tochter und weitere Details zur Band gäbe es übrigens auch bereits nähere Informationen notiert. vom 19.03.2018 gäbe es von Gustav's instagram-Profil eines der weiteren Bilder seiner Tochter. auch ein weiteres Bild kurz vor der Geburt von seiner und Linda's Tochter auf Gustav's instagram-Profil 14.02.2018 Valentinstag mit Bill und Pumba �� auf Twitter der YouTube-Beitrag des TV-Senders 'VOX' auf "prominent!" das Shooting des "Zoo Magazin Amsterdam" vom Juni 2017 der 55. Ausgabe • mit 'Bryan Adams' Fotograf zu den Bildern der Webseite und zur direkten Bilder-Vorschau: Bild1 ~ Bild2 ~ Bild3 ~ Bild4 ~ Bild5 ~ Bild6 ~ Bild7 ~ Bild8 ~ Bild9 als Beitrag auf 'gmx.at' von "Tabea Schindler" • zuletzt aktualisiert am 09.06.2017 um 11:11 als Direkt-Bild in Gesamtgrösse • Direkt-Bild in mittlerer Grösse • als Direkt-Bild in kleinerer Grösse je vom selbigen Shooting-Ort in der Nähe des 'Campanile'-Hotels (Loosdrechtdreef 3, Amsterdam, Niederlande) ° Quellenangaben: conexaotokiohotel.com.br - je mit zusätzlicher Erwähnung der Seite 'forum.tokiohotel.ru' zusätzlich zwei weitere Plattformen dieser Seite notiert: 'twitter' ~ 'vk.com' Outfits& Accessoires # den besonderen Momenten # den Song-Lyrics # Diskographie & den Musikvideos # Preise und Auszeichnungen anderen Projekten und Auftritten # den besten Sprüchen # den nahestehenden Personen # Fanbereich E a s y auch verfügbar auf iTunes • Spotify • Apple Music • Google Play • Amazon • Deezer • Napster • lnk.to B o y D o n ' t C r y Regi-Remix Drangsal Edit Tiefenschwarz-Remix auch verfügbar auf smg.lnk.to spotify iTunes apple music google play deezer amazon music soundcloud napster rhapsody tidal Hinweis: auf einer 55cm Bildschirm-Diagonale mit Firefox-Version 61.0.1+ entworfen, könnte dieses Wikia auf kleineren Geräten unsynchroner, als auch eher anders aussehen D r e a m M a c h i n e ~ T o u r 2017 Category:Tokio Hotel